The Anniversary
by Serpico1986
Summary: Ian and Toula celebrate the ten year anniversary of their wedding


**Hello ColbiWest, here another story for the Greeks,**

 **It's takes place tn yars after the events of the first movie and mix a bit with the other stryline i creates for the movie.**

 **Hope you liked and have a great reading time.**

* * *

 **DSCWin, thanks for helping me fix it, you re great**

* * *

 **THE ANNIVERSARY**

It was Ian and Toula's tenth wedding anniversary, and Ian had decided to celebrate the special evening with his wife at a Korean Restaurant in Chicago for a special night.

While he planned the dinner for the night, Toula tried to convince the rest of the Portokalos not to throw a huge celebration this year. It was one of the worst things Toula had tried to do since dating Ian.

"What's wrong with Zorbas?" Toula's mother asked frantically when she heard of their dinner night plans. "We can close the store down for the night so it would be just you two."

"Ma, it's going to be on a Wednesday." Toula countered while finishing her clean up for the day. "Besides, Ian and I don't want a huge family celebration. You guys have done it since we got married. We just want to spend the night by ourselves."

"Okay, I won't argue." Maria said throwing up her hands in defeat. "Who's going to watch Paris for you two?"

"She's going to be stay the night at Ian's parent's. They haven't had time to see her so much and you and dad need a time for yourselves." Toula finished washing her hands and hugged her mom before heading out the door. Maria sighed heavily and kissed her daughter's cheek before she could leave.

"Alright, sweetie. I want to wish you a happy tenth wedding anniversary. After all ten's a very lucky number to us Greeks." Maria smiled making Toula smile back.

_/_

The day was passing more quickly then Toula could comprehend. As she finished getting ready for the night out, Ian surprised her by walking behind her and kissing her gently on her cheek. She giggled and was lead to the car. Ian smiled as he opened the car door. When they arrived at the Korean restaurant, he made her blush like on their first date by pulling out her chair at the table they had reserved.

"Such a gentleman." She teased with a slight giggle to her voice.

"Why thank you." Ian continued with a smile as he sat down. As they looked over their menu Toula looked up to spot her husband staring dreamily at her. A slightly drunken smile spreading across his face.

"What?" Toula asked thinking she must have gotten something on her face from when she put makeup on.

"Just admiring on how beautiful you look. Just like the first time I saw you." Toula looked confused and Ian chuckled. "Before I met you, when I looked at other girls that caught my attention they all looked the same. But when I saw you in Zorbas with that coffee mug you were different. You were exactly the girl I wanted."

"You wanted a frumpy looking girl?" Toula asked unsure whether to take his story as a compliment or an insult.

"Yes, because I saw who you were, a Greek goddess." Ian gently grabbed his wife's hand and played with her wedding ring he had given her ten years that day. Toula understood then what he had said was all a compliment for her.

"Oh, Ian." She chuckled blushing. "You're such a romantic."

"That's good to hear." Ian chuckled. "I practiced that speech for hours at work." Toula gave him a slight look but saw when Ian had started to laugh softly it was all a big joke.

"Oh Ian, you're terrible." She joked back. Ian chuckled and picked up his water glass and held it up in the air just slightly. Toula followed and waited to see what Ian was planning on doing.

"To my lovely, gorgeous wife, I propose a toast to love you for another ten marvelous years. Thank you for being my companion, my friend and my rock. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Toula said and they gently clinked their glasses together and settled in to enjoy a calm evening alone.

The next morning however as Toula settled in to get herself ready to head to Zorbas, there came a knock on the door. Ian answered it and held in a laugh as all of Toula's family showed up bearing gifts as all his in-laws wanted to help keep their celebration alive for one more day. Ian turned to his wife who greeted everyone before laughing as she held on to his shoulder. Ian wished he knew what was to come in a few short years but at that moment he was happy to be celebrating a wonderful ten years with his wife and Greek goddess

THE END


End file.
